


Я люблю тебя, Дэвид

by Galatea187



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Murder, David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Episode: s02e01 Cult Camp, Fluff, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Missing Scene, Religious Content, Summer Camp, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galatea187/pseuds/Galatea187
Summary: Дэвид с трудом выводит Макса из очищающего транса, а Макс с трудом отпускает его.
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 6





	Я люблю тебя, Дэвид

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Love You, David](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354887) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Дэвид понял, что что-то не так, как только Макс вышел из сауны с большими голубовато-зелёными глазами и широкой улыбкой на лице. Макс на долю секунды посмотрел на него, но он, казалось, просто смотрел мимо. Затем голова ребёнка повернулась к Дэниэлу, его улыбка расширилась.

— Я люблю тебя, Дэниэл.

_«Что?»_

Дэвид ничего не мог поделать с ревностью, которая вспыхнула в нём подобно пламени. Это было неправильно. Он пытался заставить Макса увидеть что-то хорошее в вещах. Он пытался прорваться сквозь маску кэмпера, пытался заставить его раскрыться. Он так долго пытался, а Дэниэл проводит _один_ день в лагере и это… Что-то было не так. Макс сказал, что любит Дэниэла… Но это неправильно. Макс ничего не любит. Почему Дэниэл должен быть другим?

_«Культист… Ты нанял грёбанного культиста, идиот!.. О! Ты имеешь в виду ебанутого на голову культового лидера, которого ты поставил во главе лагеря?!.. Но всё прямо здесь, прямо перед тобой! Доказательства того, что Дэниэл религиозной лидер, который собирается промыть мозги и убить нас всех!»_

Дэвид думал, что Макс просто… Макс. Но это не объясняло поведение Нила и Никки…

_«Он дал каждому детоксификационную* диету, а затем начал разглагольствовать на латыни из книги с пентаграммой.»_

_«Ей, Дэ-эвид?.. Проснись и вдохни культовый суицид*!»_

Дэвид отчаянно затряс головой, переводя взгляд с Дэниэла на Макса и обратно. Наблюдая, как его кэмпер протягивает руку, чтобы взять один из стаканов с кул-эйд.

_Культовый лидер_

_Кул-эйд_

_Вознесение_

_Кул-эйд_

_Подождите…_

Всё складывалось само собой. Дэвид задумчиво опустил глаза, но тут же заморгал, заметив что-то краем глаза. Его сердце остановилось. _Крысиный яд_. Вожатый открыл рот, но ничего не сказал, и его пристальный взгляд вернулся к Даниэлу. Он не был таким невнимательным и наивным, как все думали, но… на этот раз он определенно что-то упустил. Как он мог позволить…

_«Культист? Просто скажи и признай это, Дэвид, он грёбанный культист.»_

Дэвид отчётливо слышал голос Макса, и это, казалось бы, каким-то образом остановило нарастающую панику. Всё вернулось, когда он понял, что Макс не разговаривает с ним, это всё у него в голове. Макс уже готовился выпить кул-эйд, который, вероятно, был отравлен.

_«Он убьёт меня, Дэвид…»_

Эта мысль пробудила инстинкт, о существовании которого Дэвид даже не подозревал. Он подсказывал ему, что надо защищаться. Если Макс был прав и Дэниэл действительно был культовым лидером… этот человек собирался убить его ребёнка.

_«Он убьёт нас всех…»_

И других кэмперов… Но это его ребёнок.

— Нет, — прищурившись, Дэвид снова посмотрел на Дэниэла. — Чёрт возьми, нет.

***

Всё прошло гораздо лучше, чем он планировал. Теперь, когда Дэниэл ушёл с дороги, Дэвид мог сосредоточиться на кэмперах, они всё ещё вели себя странно. Включая Макса… который поднёс стакан к губам и начал делать глоток.

— Нет! — Дэвид мгновенно рванулся вперёд, схватив Макса за руку дёрнув назад, заставив мальчика уронить стакан. Тот попытался отстраниться, но Дэвид просто продолжал тянуть его назад, пока они не отошли достаточно далеко от стола с напитками. — Ладно, кэмперы, все внутрь! В столовую. Сейчас же!

— А куда делся Дэниэл? — Никки склонила голову набок, её широко раскрытые глаза не отрывались от Дэвида. — Почему Дэниэл ушёл, Дэвид? Почему Дэниэл бросил нас? Это ты заставила Дэниэла уйти?

Дэвид знал, что ему, вероятно, не следует бояться кучку детей, но прямо сейчас все они жутко смотрели на него. Он прочистил горло:

— Просто зайдите внутрь. Я всё вам объясню, хорошо? — и добавил, когда никто не сдвинулся с места. — Я скажу вам, где Дэниэл.

Это подействовало на них. Дэвид внимательно наблюдал за ними, не выпуская Макса, чтобы убедиться — ни у кого из детей не было с собой напитка. Когда они все оказались внутри, Дэвид посмотрел на Макса, который тупо уставился на него в ответ.

— Мне нужен, Дэниэл, — Дэвид нахмурился, слегка покачав головой:

— Макс… Макс, нет, тебе…

— Нам нужен Дэниэл, — медленно произнёс Макс. — Мы должны быть очищены, чтобы взойти до нашей финальной формы. Разве ты не хочешь вознестись, Дэвид?

— Макс, приди в себя, — Дэвид опустился на колени, чтобы заглянуть Максу в глаза, крепко положив руку ему на плечо. — Ты же сам предупреждал меня о Дэниэлэ, помнишь? Ты говорил, что он был… — он не мог заставить себя сказать это. — Я должен был слушать тебя раньше, Макс.

Мальчик невинно наклонил голову, глядя на него снизу вверх. Затем повернул её, чтобы посмотреть на один из стаканов, стоявших на столе. Дэвид, проследив за его взглядом, чувствовал, как его хватка усилилась так, чтобы Макс не смог пойти за прохладным напитком с ядом.

— Дэниэл не хотел уходить, — сказал Макс, его взгляд был устремлён в никуда. — Ты заставил Дэниэла уйти.

— С Дэниэлом всё в порядке, — настаивал Дэвид, стиснув зубы. На самом деле тот был не в порядке. Культист лежал где-то у входа в лагерь, там где дети не могли его видеть. Дэвид не был уверен, почему он вызвал скорую помощь. Этот ублюдок заслуживал смерти, но Дэвид не мог этого позволить, он не мог так поступить с кем-либо.

Даже тот, кто пытался убить его ребёнка… И других кэмперов, Дэвид продолжал напоминать себе об этом, качая головой. Макс теперь смотрел на него очень жутким взглядом.

— Нам нужно вознестись, Дэвид. Тогда мы будем свободны, — ему нравилось думать о себе как о хорошем парне, но прямо сейчас хотелось вонзить нож в грудь Дэниэла. Но он не мог это сделать. Он бы так не поступил. Он хороший парень.

— Нет, — Дэвид покачал головой. — Макс, нет никакого вознесения.

— Ты боишься, Дэвид?

— _Да_ , — признался тот.

— Ничего не бойся, — Макс слегка наклонил голову, его и без того большие глаза, расширились ещё больше. — А чего ты боишься?

— Что ты не сможешь выйти из этого состояния, — пробормотал Дэвид, слегка прищурившись. Макс моргнул, и на долю секунды его глаза прояснились, но потом они снова затуманились.

— А где же Дэниэл? — Дэвид закрыл глаза.

— Дэниэл не вернётся в лагерь, Макс. Он ушёл, — последовала очень долгая пауза, а затем Макс снова заговорил:

— Ушёл, — в этот момент он казался почти побежденным, Дэвид открыл глаза, чтобы снова посмотреть на него. Глаза мальчика всё ещё были затуманенными, но искра в них исчезла, как и следы улыбки на лице. — Все ушли.

— Что? — Дэвид нахмурил брови. — Нет, это Дэниэл, Макс. Остальные кэмперы, как и я, всё ещё здесь.

— Ты всё ещё здесь… — отозвался Макс, отстраняясь, его голос становился всё более далёким, но его глаза прояснились на секунду, а затем снова затуманились. Казалось, он не мог вытащить себя из транса. Макс наконец посмотрел на него. — Дэвид.

— Я здесь, Макс, — повторил Дэвид, глядя на него сверху вниз. Глаза кэмпера слегка сузились, и он немного расслабился, потянувшись, схватил Дэвида за рукав.

— Ты здесь, — мальчик казался смущённым. — Дэвид здесь… Дэвид, — его брови нахмурились, глаза снова прояснились и оставались ясными ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем снова затуманиться.

— Да, малыш, — Дэвид нахмурился. — Да ладно тебе. Ну же, Макс, приди в себя.

Тишина. Макс молча смотрел на него с затуманенным взглядом. Затем искра вернулась.

— Я люблю тебя, Дэвид.

Тот уставился на Макса. Это было совсем не то, чего ожидал или хотел Дэвид. Он даже не знал, всерьёз ли говорит Макс, но эти слова грели его сердце. Слова, которые он и не мечтал услышать от ребёнка, в котором видел сына, даже через миллион лет. Но теперь Макс смотрел на него самыми невинными и доверчивыми глазами, которые он когда-либо видел.

Это _так неправильно_ , потому что это был не Макс.

Дэвиду удалось вырваться из собственного транса, покачав головой. Он прочистил горло, глядя на Макса:

— Я тоже тебя люблю, малыш. Ты же знаешь это, — пробормотал он. Затем поднял бровь от реакции, которую получил. Голубовато-зелёные глаза Макса расширились ещё больше, брови взлетели вверх, и его взгляд мгновенно прояснился. Он ничего не сказал, просто уставился на него. Дэвид нахмурил брови. — Макс?

И снова молчание. Затем:

— Что? — голос прозвучал рассеяно и смущённо.

— О, слава Богу, — вздохнул Дэвид с облегченной улыбкой. Затем быстро притянул Макса в объятия. Мальчик на секунду замер, потом сразу же начал вырываться.

— Дэвид, отвали нахуй от меня! Клянусь Богом, я _убью_ тебя, если ты сейчас же не отпустишь меня, идиот!

Дэвид только рассмеялся, не обращая внимания на оскорбления Макса, обнял его сильнее, прежде чем наконец отпустить. — Следи за языком.

— Сосни хуйца, — огрызнулся Макс, отряхиваясь и злобно посмотрев ещё раз на вожатого. — Разве тебе не нужно вывести других кэмперов из их маленького «очищающего транса»?

— О, точно, — Дэвид улыбался, когда встал. — Тогда пошли.

Вожатый повернулся и направился в столовую. Через несколько секунд он услышал, как Макс следом пошёл за ним.

— Так где же всё-таки Дэниэл?

— Мы побеспокоимся о нём позже, — отмахнулся Дэвид, ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что Макс закатил глаза.

— Ладно, — на мгновение воцарилась тишина. — Дэвид.

— Хм?

— Знай, что это я всерьёз, — Дэвид остановился. В голосе Макса прозвучали слабая настороженность и эмоции, которые он не мог точно описать. Вожатый повернулся, нахмурив брови:

— Насчёт чего? — у него было такое чувство, что он уже знал ответ на свой вопрос.

— Я больше этого не повторю, и ты меня не заставишь, — Макс пристально посмотрел на него. — Ты знаешь что, идиот.

_«Я люблю тебя, Дэвид.»_

Губы Дэвида слегка дрогнули: — Макс…

— Не надо этого, — прорычал Макс. — Я перережу тебе горло, пока ты спишь, Дэвид, не испытывай меня. Просто… — он замолчал, его взгляд слегка дрогнул. — Просто знай, что я серьёзно.

Улыбка Дэвида только расширилась, Макс слегка закатил глаза, глядя сквозь раздражение. Впрочем, Дэвиду было всё равно. Этого было достаточно понять, что Максу действительно не всё равно. Что Макс не так уж сильно ненавидит его, как говорит.

— Как скажешь, Макс.

**Author's Note:**

> *Детоксика́ция (лат. «делаю свободным от яда») — процесс разрушения и обезвреживания различных токсических веществ химическими, физическими или биологическими методами.   
> *Ку́льтовый суици́д — это массовый суицид членов групп, которые были признаны культами. В некоторых случаях все или почти все члены группы совершали самоубийство в одно время и в одном месте.


End file.
